


When You're in Pain, I'll be There

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And hopefully i didnt get too all over the place, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopefully i do them some justice, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue what else to tag uhhhhhh, I just like to think that Asmo and Satan are close, Idk why I just do, Moooooom the girls are fightingggggggggg, Satan and Lucifer are fuckin at it ofc, Set wayyy before the exchange program obvi, When arent they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Lucifer and Satan are fighting for what is the nthteenth time and Asmo takes Satan away to have him cool down. Comfort incoming, but not before Satan cries.Asmo just wants his brother to know that they all really do love him for him.{Much like my other multi-chapter fic, this is a backburner fic. Expect slow updates.}
Comments: 39
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //says im on hiatus  
> //writes this
> 
> Anyway !!! Hello new fandom !!!! I started playin Obey Me after getting annoyed as hell w the beginning scene's ads on youtube and decided to play the game, and WOW am i havin fun !!! I started the game for Belphie, but im now a Beel stan. Wow. 
> 
> Anywho, this will probs get more chapters,,, someday. I WAS gonna add some more to it when i was writing, but im sick and just want this out already. It's the product of a post i made on my tumblr, so i just wrote the core of it for now. Hopefully theres one of ya who enjoys !! 
> 
> [Essentially, this just is abt Asmo comforting Satan and calming him down from one of his fits of rage. Later chaps, should i choose to do them (still on the fence) will explain what started the fight and go more in depth w each brother's own way of comforting Satan, as i mention here. For now, theyre simply mentions, and what started the fight and what is UNDERLYING in the fight is only mentioned as well]
> 
> Also do NOT come w some Satan x Asmo shit or any of the brothers x the brothers theyre BROTHERS fuck you i dont welcome incest (fictional or not it's all the same to me) in my space. NONE of this fic is ever meant to be romantic. Their individual shows of affection is affection between family and ONLY family.

The sound of a broken vase isn't a sound unfamiliar to the House of Lamentation's ears, and neither are the shouts that follow after it. The sound of the first brother, Lucifer, and his dismissal to the wrath he incurred of the fourth brother, Satan, comes back as yelling at one another. It's as familiar as the back of the other brothers' hands. They argue, at least, once a week, and at most every day, over who knows what-all and who even cares. For years - for centuries - Satan has been angry at Lucifer; and Lucifer at him, for disrupting what little peace the brothers can now find in the Devildom. 

(That's what he says is the reason, at least. One couldn't know if that was ever the truth; Lucifer would likely die faster than tell the truth willingly.) 

"You're in no position to disobey me. I suggest you stand down, or you'll find that _my_ wrath can be nastier than your own."

Asmodeus, fifth of the brothers, turned away for a moment as he rolled his eyes at Lucifer's words. While Lucifer was eldest both in age and power, all seven of them knew that his wrath was nothing like Satan's, not anymore. In fact, that was the _whole reason_ Satan even existed: Lucifer's wrath had been too much even for himself, and Satan, existing only as an amalgamation of the feelings at the time, latched onto the excess unwillingly and was born. No matter how angry Lucifer could get, it would pale in comparison to Satan's.

The problem was, the angrier Lucifer _did_ get was only the angrier _Satan_ would get; the two fed off each other in that regard, a fact they all knew well.

Sadly, it was a fact that often went forgotten until too late. 

There was a push to some furniture behind him, and Asmo tried to turn quickly enough to see who had done it, but he was unsuccessful as some of it came down on his head. Another vase broke beside him, and he assumed it to be what had fallen on his head before bouncing to the floor. It hadn't hurt him, but before he can voice so, his other brothers have cried out - Mammon loudest of all, because he's always loud - and Lucifer's form has flared from humanesque to demonic, which only causes Satan to tense, already in his demon form.

"For Hell's sake, you can't even control your own temper!" Lucifer, also not controlling his own temper, snapped at the blonde, wings flexing behind him. "You've hurt your goddamn brother!" 

Satan's tail lashed, sharp teeth grinding together; he wants to throw a retort back, but he has always had a soft spot for Asmo, and the thought of any of his actions hurting him, even in this state, makes him pause. 

Lucifer wastes no such time in hesitating. 

"All this talk of not wanting to hurt any of them, and yet here you are, unable to control your own sin enough to not bring them into our arguments. Have you ever spared a thought in that thick skull of yours to them? Have you ever considered the consequences of your actions towards them?"

"Have **_you_**?!" Satan roared, turning back to face his - creator, brother, anger - in the eye. "Have _you_ ever even _considered_ what your little stunt did for _us_? Have you ever even considered the consequences of _your_ actions towards _us_?!"

The room immediately became quiet. Mammon, the loudest of them, was torn between looking at Satan and Lucifer. He was standing closest to Asmo, a hand outstretched, as if he'd planned to ask him something. 

The third of them, Leviathan, was watching neutrally, but Asmo could see the twitch of his jaw, the way his own tail, nearly out of his form, wanted to lash about. Asmo felt a twinge of fear; being a creature of the deep ocean, Leviathan's tail was the longest out of the five of them who had one, and he had used it plenty of times to attack and subdue. He wasn't hesitant on who it was used _on_ , and Asmo feared it may only escalate the situation. 

The sixth, Beelzebub, the gentlest of them in his own way, looked more fearful than Asmo, trying to catch Satan's eye to plead with him to calm down. Asmo knew, however, that if push came to shove, Beel would be the only one confident enough (in his own power and strength, and also in his ability to not be smited by either brother immediately) to stop him and Lucifer should the situation call for it. 

The seventh, the "youngest" of them all, Belphegor, was looking instead to Asmo, knowing that he wasn't hurt. Asmo kept his gaze, and a silent message passed through them both: _Satan and Lucifer had to be removed from each other_. If they were allowed to keep together, only more damage would follow, as it often ended. 

Five brothers together was enough to get Lucifer away. And Satan would never hurt Asmo, no matter how blinded by rage he was. 

The fifth and seventh nodded. This sadly wasn't the first time they had pulled their brothers apart. This _was_ , however, the first time Satan had ever alluded to the Celestial War in a fight; even Lucifer didn't bring that up when he argued with the others. He never dared. 

Coming behind him faster than he and Lucifer could follow (devils bless his lithe form), Asmo put his arms around Satan, hoisting him up and off the ground. His tail instinctively wrapped warningly around Asmo's arms, but he didn't reach back to hit his brother, instead hissing, " _Put me the fuck down-_ " 

"What _the_ fuck-" Lucifer sounded startled, suddenly grabbed by the torso by Belphie and his own tail, which prompted the others to hurry and surround him, Beel picking Lucifer up with an apologetic look. 

Asmo didn't spare another moment, knowing that if he did, things would go sideways incredibly fast. Lucifer would never attack his brothers for subduing him, sure, but that wouldn't stop his pride from making him _try_. Ignoring Satan's protests, Asmo kept him hoisted above the ground, taking the familiar route up the stairs and around some corners to Satan's room, pushing the door open with his shoulder. Upon entrance, he skillfully stepped over the many books that littered the floor, having fallen from the many bookshelves, careful not to even get near some of them, and set his brother down at the base of the steps that lead to the upper floor of his room, where his bed and some more bookshelves, and various other different furniture, resided. 

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Asmo sat directly in front of the fourth, his favourite brother, and waited. Satan's tail had long let go of his arm, the ridges and spines that ran along its length having left indents that Asmo could feel, and now gripped the rails of the steps, wood creaking under his might. 

"I'm so _fucking_ pissed, Asmo." Satan seethed, his hands trembling. His elbows rested on his knees, palms turned up to face him. His nails, now claws, looked eager to rip through something, only egged on by the expression on his face. He looked downright _murderous_ , and Asmo, as the only living being in the room - for Satan would never dare harm his collection of books, some so ancient even he couldn't find a way to replace them and remember them by memory alone - would be the one to receive his wrath.

...Except, he wouldn't. Because the very thought made Satan's chest swell with newfound rage; rage with _himself_ , for even _daring_ to think of hurting Asmodeus. His "younger" brother, one of his cultivators-

One of his protectors. The _only_ one of his protectors. 

Soft hands, clawless, covered Satan's. They were Asmo's, perfectly manicured and painted their signature teal and pink. Satan had decided on the teal just a few weeks back, joking how it was close to the green Asmo had put on his nails (it wasn't, but the fifth brother had gone along with the joke). 

A sob racked through Satan's body so harshly, it made Asmo shake. Asmo only held Satan's hands tighter, leaning in to press them to his forehead, similar to a prayer stance. Having never been an angel like the other six brothers, Satan found this offensive (on the holy end, anyway, so it wasn't like he cared _too_ much), but it still served to give him pause. 

"Let it out, Satan." Asmo encouraged softly, his voice as gentle as it had been the first time Satan had flown off the handle. Satan didn't remember what had been the cause that time (he had been angry at _everything_ at that time, so he couldn't confidently guess anyway), but he remembered that Asmo had comforted him in a very similar way, whispering into his hair that letting everything out would make him feel better. 

And it had. _Then_ , at least. Now, he wasn't so sure; Satan wasn't even sure if he really hadn't hurt Asmo with that second vase earlier. How could he let out his pain if his beloved brother was in his own? How could he have been so foolish, getting so worked up with Lucifer that he had hurt Asmo in the process? What if that had been Belphie, Levi, or Beel? Heaven _and_ Hell bless him had it been Mammon, or Lucifer would not have wasted his words and would have stabbed Satan through the head without so much of a regret (because for all the bastard picked on the second born, Mammon was the one he went to length upon length every time he stirred up trouble - or trouble found him - to save him). Satan would never forgive himself should he hurt one of the others, but he hadn't worked himself up to hesitating like he did with Asmo; they had never been the ones to talk to him late into the night, had never been the ones to see him cry. They had never stayed in his room long enough, had never held him as nightmares of a war he had never fought wracked his mind, made him remember holding their sister Lilith, dying in his - in Lucifer's - arms; they'd never been the one's to assure him he was his own demon, his own person. 

No… The others only ever saw him as _Lucifer_ , as an _extension_ of Lucifer. They even _joked_ how he was Lucifer's _child_ , the bastards! They _mocked_ him, they _hated_ him, and he would hate them-!

" _Satan_." 

The fourth's head shot up, horns narrowly missing scratching Asmo's eyes. He was undeterred, though, gaze serious and leveled with Satan's. 

Asmo reached forward, slowly, and grabbed Satan's cheeks between his hands. The tips of his thumbs ran under blue eyes; tears were falling, hot and big and feeling all too foreign yet familiar to the angry demon. It made the last of his resolve crumble, though, and Satan lurched forward, arms and tail again gripping Asmo, and just held on, hands entangling themselves in Asmo's shirt as he sobbed into the fifth's chest. 

"Just let it out, Satan. I'm here. _I'm right here_." Asmo whispered in his ear, hands rubbing up and down his back as the other cried uncontrollably. It hurt, deeply and truly, to experience this: to have any of his brothers crying was something Asmo would never be used to. He never _wanted_ to be used to it. He had his fair share of tears shed, especially when they first had all fallen, but it had been almost two centuries now since he last cried. 

But he would _never_ turn any of his crying brothers away. No matter if it was night after night, no matter if it meant he got no sleep for days on end. Asmo had always been the shoulder to cry on, even when they had been in Heaven and the little souls he was in charge of were the only ones who cried on him. 

_Asmo was never one to turn a crying soul away._

"It _hurts_." Satan gasped, claws digging into Asmo's shirt. Asmo didn't give a single care. "It _hurts_ when they say those things. When _he_ laughs along with them.

"He has no _right_. No right to _me_ , no right to _us_!" He wailed, sobs breaking up his words. "He's no more me than I am him. _He's_ not _me_! _Lucifer_ isn't _Satan_! 

"They must- they must hate me. They _have_ to, if they keep making these jokes. They _know_ I hate them. They know they _hurt_. They hate me, and I'll hate them!"

"You will _not_." Asmo dared to interject. "Those are our _brothers_." 

" ** _Your_** _brothers_!" Satan didn't move away, but he thrashed in Asmo's arms. "They're _your_ brothers!"

" ** _Our brothers_**." Asmo didn't yell, but he spoke much more forcefully, and he hugged Satan just a bit tighter, trying to stop his thrashing. "They are **_our_** brothers, Satan, and I promise you, they do _not_ hate you. I'll speak to them about these jokes; we can even do it together. I'll hold your hand, make sure you don't lose your control. We don't even have to talk to them all at once. But our brothers do _not_ hate you; they **_love_** you, Satan, just as I do. 

"Yes, maybe they don't comfort you, as I do; maybe they make foolish, hurtful jokes. Some of them are payback, when from Mammon's end, we aren't exactly the kindest to him. Perhaps they've never seen you cry, as I have, but they _know_ when you're upset. When your cats die, or Lucifer doesn't allow you to bring them home? Belphegor comes to me every time, tears running down his precious face, because he heard the anger and pain in your voice. When you can't find one of your books? Mammon searches, both online and not, tirelessly, for _days_ , for the books to try and find a replacement, only able to find _some_ of them for ridiculous amounts of Grimm that he goes to model for. It's the very reason some of your books ever _have_ turned up once lost. And if he can't? He refuses to face you until you've forgotten the ordeal, berating himself for failing in his search. 

"When you and Lucifer argue? Leviathan refuses to incite your wrath for a week even accidentally, instead choosing to ask you about what new discoveries you've made in the books, done after countless hours of refusing to even play his games because he's upset that you're upset. And when you gave him those old maps of the Devildom several moons ago? He's granted your every envious wish, even to now, as a way of repayment. Beelzebub is likely in the kitchen now, should Lucifer be calm enough, preparing your favourite meal, refusing to eat even a single ingredient and refusing to acknowledge his hunger until he knows you've had a taste. And _speaking_ of Lucifer, he himself is licking his wounds now; all of our fights, whether between you and him or anyone else, wound his pride. We are **_brothers_** , Satan, we are **_family_** , and when we fight, we are wounded.

"Lucifer _respects_ you. Lucifer is _proud_ of you. You are _not_ his child, and neither are you _him_ , but you _are_ his brother, and as such you are his _Pride_. We are his **_Sin_** , just as he is yours. And he knows that, which is why he gets so _frustrated_. You are so alike, yet are completely unique, to him. He _knows_ it bothers you, and I _swear_ on my own life that he does not do so purposely, but he cannot _help_ but assume you to be an extension of him at times."

Asmo gave himself a moment of pause, having registered that Satan had fallen still in his arms, and chose to instead press a kiss to the fourth's forehead. He kept his hand there where his lips had pressed, his own forehead coming to rest on his fingers. 

"I know you hate your circumstances. I pray everyday that there is a way to erase them without erasing you from existence. But I, like our brothers, do **_not_** hate you, and I never will. You are _my_ brother, and I care for you in my own way, just as they do."

Silence fell between both the demons, and it let Asmo finally realize that Satan had calmed enough to leave his demonic form, his horns and tail now gone, leaving him in his characteristic green turtleneck and jeans. 

_At least my words had effect,_ Asmo thought to himself, relief running through his mind. _I was worried I may have laid too much on. He's never realized any of this on his own, his private anger blinding him to it._

Asmo carded his fingers through Satan's hair lovingly, knowing the other liked for him to do so. He was patiently waiting for any signal, any sort of way for Satan to tell him that he was alright, that he was-

"-Why didn't I ever realize any of that sooner?" 

Asmo gave a politely teasing chuckle, bringing Satan's face up to his own. 

"Because you're a dork."

"Ugh. Sap." 

There wasn't any bite to Satan's words, though, and he slowly found his way to sitting up in Asmo's lap (where he'd ended up when he threw himself into it), wiping at the rest of his tears as much as he could. Asmo helped him, holding onto a hand when all the tears were gone. 

"You never realized because your own anxieties made you angry, and you never let yourself see the truth." Asmo continued on, rubbing the green-nailed hand. "But that's okay; I thought that you may have done so eventually, and even if I had to tell you, that's alright. It's what I'm here for."

"Which is?"

"Why, you, of course." 

And that was that. There was nothing more Satan needed on the subject. He already knew much of what all else Asmo could say, anyway, from all the other times Asmo comforted him. This wasn't the first, nor would it be the last. 

But, no matter that, Satan was glad he had a brother like Asmodeus. 

"Were you… Serious, when you said you'd talk to the others?" Satan asked hesitantly, not looking to the "younger." Asmo smiled nonetheless, hand squeezing his. 

"We can do it together, either with them in a group or one by one. I can handle Lucifer on my own, should you still feel unable." Asmo confirmed, nodding as he watched for Satan's mood. The blonde looked tired, wrath spent now that he had cried all that he needed to, but there was a twinge of worry in his eyes. 

"What else bothers you, Satan?"

"You." He answered. "Why do you help me so much? Why'd you keep trying to be my brother when I was born? Why aren't you mad at me for hitting you with that vase earlier? Why are you… Why are you _you_ , Asmo?" 

The two of them laughed gently, Satan's laugh only ruined a bit by how strained his voice sounded from his wailing none too long ago. The fifth brother took the fourth's face in his hands once again, pulling it up so they could look at each other in the eye. 

"I'm me because I took the best of my situation and did what I could with it." He assured Satan, again pressing a kiss to his forehead. "And I help you because you're my favourite brother. I refuse to stop trying because I know you're _you_. And I'm not mad about the vase because you didn't hurt me; you'd _never_ hurt me, Satan. Not on purpose, and I know you would do your best to never do so on accident. Which is what happened with the vase; it was an _accident_ that it hit my head, and I can't fault you for an accident."

Asmo pulled back from the other's forehead to find him looking grateful and relieved, so he smiled at him again and pulled them both up to stand, taking his hand as he led him up the steps. "C'mon, how about you take a small nap before dinner. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Satan nodded, suppressing a yawn as he followed Asmo's steps, all but throwing himself into his bed himself when they reached it. Asmo laughed gently, reaching to throw a blanket over him when Satan gently grabbed his wrist. 

"Hm?" Asmo hummed, but Satan was already speaking before he could question him more. 

"I wanna see Belphie. He… He shouldn't be the one you silently agree with to take me and Lucifer away from one another. He's too young for that."

"Don't tell him so," Asmo warned, "but of course. He'll probably be ecstatic to nap before dinner, anyway. I'll send him up, don't worry."

With Satan comfortably buried in the sheets and as calm as one could be after crying for nearly an hour, Asmo turned on his heel to look for the "youngest," only to stop again before he could go too far. 

"Thank you, Asmodeus." 

Spoken barely above a whisper. It was a statement the fifth had come to be very familiar with, after situations like this. 

Turning back, he smiled- a smile so beautiful, so heavenly, that Satan would think that he was staring at Asmo the Angelic Virtue of Chastity, not Asmo the Demonic Avatar of Lust.

(Of course, in Heaven, his name had not been Asmodeus; but Satan wasn't aware of his name from then, and he wouldn't dare ask him himself. It would be incredibly rude. Besides, Asmo was Asmo now. Satan wouldn't dare mess with that.)

"Of course, Satan. I love you." 

"I do as well." 

And so it was left, no more words needing to be spoken between the two demons to convey just what they meant to one another. They were each other's favourites, and it was evident in their interactions. Nobody dared to mess with such a bond. 

Of course, the twins - Beel and Belphie - had them _all_ beat when it came to how close the brothers were. Satan and Asmo wouldn't dare to compete in seriousness, but there truly was no competing with how close Beelzebub of Gluttony and Belphegor of Sloth were to each other compared to how close the other boys were. 

_Speaking of Belphie, I'd better go find him now._ Asmo thought as he exited Satan's room, closing the door softly behind him. _He's been wanting one on one time with Satan, this' his chance now…_

 _If only circumstances were better._ He sighed silently, walking through the halls to locate the "youngest." 

_But they will be someday, so I shouldn't worry too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is NOT Satan x Asmo. 
> 
> Anywho, beyond that, i hope you enjoyed ! If theres enough hits / maybe comments, i'll do more chapters for it, bc i rlly do wanna write them; just not if there aint much interest. I got other things to write, after all [my multi chap Dragon Quest fic can be heard wailing in the distance bc i put it on hiatus].


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus speaks to Belphegor, as does Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time comin huh !!!!!!
> 
> A lotta shit happened that delayed the comin of this chap, and honestly, the outcomes of that shit ALSO delayed this even more ! So. Many apologies for that
> 
> But here it is, finally, long awaited chapter 2 (maybe only by myself, but thats okay by me) !! The chapters from now on will go from Asmo's pov to Satan's, marked by a break once Asmo goes off to find another brother. Hopefully it wont get confusing, i try to make the switches as obvious as possible !!
> 
> Essentially, we'll start w Asmo, and then end w Satan. No other pov's will be featured, as this is a fic that focuses on Asmo and Satan, mostly, at it's core. 
> 
> The order for chaps will go like this: Asmo {finished} ; Belphegor {finished} ; Beelzebub ; Leviathan ; Mammon ; (possibly Asmo again, tho I'm undecided if this will be a stand-alone or part of Lucifer's chapter, and it'll mostly be just Asmo and Satan talkin abt how he'll confront the eldest) ; Lucifer. I decided Lucifer will be last not just bc he's the oldest, but I didnt want Asmo to speak to him before Satan did and screw up the chaps and how they line up. In the timeline of the fic, Asmo DOES talk to Lucifer immediately after talking to Belphie, but as I said, that actual discussion won't be what is shown next, it'll be Beel in chap 3. I'll say it again when I actually get that chapter and Lucifer's up, so as to cause less confusion ^-^
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoy this, as ya did before !! Obey Me fandom rlly is so supportive of its fic creators, my god; I've never gotten this much feedback on just one chapter, so thank you all sm !!!

Asmodeus didn’t have to search long in trying to find Belphegor, locating him back in the living room, where all of this had started. The black and white haired seventh was on the couch, cow-patterned pillow under one of his arms as his head lay on the armrest. Surely uncomfortable, but the sight made Asmo hesitant to disturb him lest he truly be sleeping, but he pushed the thought away. Asmo _knew_ Belphie, and Belphie was _not_ one to sleep after an argument was had within the house. 

Nonetheless, the fifth was gentle in his shaking of the seventh’s shoulder, not startled as he jumped, bloodshot eye (his right hidden under his bangs) taking a moment to realize who was in front of him.

“Asmo.” Was all Belphie said, voice thick was sadness. Asmo gave him a small smile, reaching over to rub his back, right where the seventh’s wings used to be. 

“Satan wants to take a small nap before dinner,” Asmo told him, knowing the prospect of a nap with his brother would raise Belphie’s spirits. “He says he wants to spend it with you. I didn’t tell him, but I know you wanted some time with him. Here’s your chance~”

Asmo added the last bit in a way meant to be tempting, and truly Belphegor had perked up, as expected, upon hearing the word nap, but as he let the older’s words sink in, the light in his eyes dimmed. 

“I wish the circumstances were anything but this.”

 _Always to the point, my Belphie._ Asmo thought sadly. _I’m so sorry._

“I do as well, but I really think it would be best for you both if you go to him. He has something to tell you.” Asmo urged gently, holding a hand out for him to grab. “I can see it; you’re worried.”

Belphie didn’t reply, knowing that lying to the other was futile, and accepted the hand, pulling himself up. Asmo grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eyes as he caressed his precious brother’s cheek.

“Just listen, Belphie. That’s all there is to Satan- he just wants to be _heard_. By someone other than _me_. You aren’t unfamiliar with that feeling, I know.”

Belphie met Asmo’s eyes, agreeing with him without having to voice so. With a soft sigh, the seventh inclined his head forward, and Asmo took the hint to kiss at his forehead briefly before ruffling his hair. 

"I'm going to talk to Lucifer." Asmo concluded, looking Belphie in the eye once more. "And, after he speaks with you, Satan is going to talk with everyone else, one on one."

Belphegor's exposed eyebrow raised, confusion clouding over his face. "I figured, but I don't even know what happened this time. I was asleep."

"I know, precious brother, and Satan himself knows that too. I'm sure that's part of the reason, too, as to why he wants to see _you_ now; you didn't have a hand in this fight."

_I know the other reasons as well, of course, but you can figure that out when you speak with him, I’m sure._

"I'll be taking the opportunity to check on everyone else before they speak with him, of course, so don’t worry. Things will be okay." 

Belphegor's purple-pink eye crinkled around the edges, though he didn't visibly frown. "Are you sure, Asmo? As each century passes, it's as though we all grow farther away from each other. Will we really be okay?"

Asmodeus was startled, though not surprised, by the question. He had always had thoughts of the same, to be honest with himself, but he had never allowed himself to voice them all of his own. Hearing it said aloud was… Unnerving. 

The fifth pushed the feeling away. He wouldn’t think that way; his brothers _would_ one day be okay, both with themselves and with their situations. He would will his thoughts into existence himself if that’s what it took to make them true.

“Of course we will, Belphie. Everything will always turn out okay, no matter how long they haven’t been.”  
  
Belphegor seemed hesitant to accept such an answer, but he nonetheless smiled at Asmo one last time before they gave each other a quick hug. When Asmo let the younger go, he moved aside so Belphie could go past, to Satan’s room. Asmo watched his retreat until he was gone from view, heaving a sigh before he turned in the direction of the kitchen, where he could hear things being shuffled about and gathered together for a meal, the movements having grown increasingly frantic as the fifth had spoken to the seventh. Beelzebub, the sixth brother, was in there, doing what he knew best to soothe his own mind. Even though his feelings were increasing rapidly and he was sure to fall into his own anger soon, Asmo knew he had elsewhere to be; with Lucifer, because he, too, was falling into his own mind. 

_I’m sorry, Beel, but please just wait; your older brother will come to quell your thoughts, I promise you._

With that, Asmo turned and walked back up the stairs, in the direction of the eldest brother’s room, trying to send all the good thoughts he could to the gentle Glutton back in the kitchen.

* * *

“Satan?” Came the soft voice from the foot of the stairs leading to the fourth’s bed, rousing him from the book he had been absentmindedly reading. While he had told Asmodeus that he would try and nap before dinner, his attempts had been futile, his mind running far too wild to let himself calm down enough for rest, so he had instead opted to read in the remaining time. He had nearly forgotten that Asmo had also mentioned that he would send Belphegor to him to keep him company after he had asked him to, a fact he just now realized as he looked away from the book.

He made careful note of how red the seventh’s eye looked, but he made a conscious effort not to grow angry with himself (or Lucifer) again as he sat up, setting the book aside as he said, “Come up, Belphie. It’s alright.” 

As the seventh made his way over, Satan made some room for him, moving towards the wall so he could settle in beside him. As Belphie sat, he placed his cow pillow directly beneath his head, only taking a corner as he looked expectantly at Satan for a moment; he was inviting Satan to lay on it with him.

The unspoken action made Satan’s eyes well up with tears, but he didn’t allow them to fall. He simply moved down and laid on the other corner, thankful the pillow was just big enough that his doing so would not cause him to knock the other in the head if he turned to him, and on his back as he tried to collect his thoughts. He hadn’t truly prepared anything to say, despite having wanted to. Curse him, this was awkward…

“We don’t have to talk, yanno.”

Satan turned to the other in surprise, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”  
  
Belphegor turned to him, shrugging. “You just look like you’re trying really hard to think of something to say, so I figured I would. Asmo said that you wanted someone to listen to you, but… Well, if you can’t think of anything, I’ve definitely got something to say that could spark conversation on your end.”

Satan weighed his words for a moment, contemplating what to do. While he _was_ the one who had planned on speaking the most, he couldn’t ignore that at least Belphie _already_ had something to say, whereas he didn’t. Him speaking would give Satan time to think of something, surely. 

“Alright then, Belphie. I’m listening.”

The seventh gave him a nod, turning back to the ceiling and closing his eyes, as if in deep thought. 

“I don’t entirely know what led to the fight this time. In all honesty, I don’t entirely want to. Lucifer is how he is, and so are you. It could have been for any number of reasons. 

“But I’m sorry, Satan. I’m really sorry; I’m not gonna say Lucifer wasn’t always like this. Since Beel and I were the youngest before you and- and Lilith, we always knew him when he was growing prideful. More than any other angel, of course, at least. But… It’s still like a punch to the face, I guess, whenever he gets like that. He does some real harm like that, huh?”

Belphegor gave a half hearted chuckle, full of regret, before continuing to speak. “He wasn’t so hateful then, though, I’ll say that. Wasn’t so quick to push blame on others even though he wasn’t fond of taking responsibility himself. 

“Anyway, I didn’t really come here to talk to you about him. Not entirely. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about us.”

“‘Us?’” Satan repeated, raising an eyebrow. “As in you and I, or…?” 

“Yeah.” Belphie replied, which _was_ an answer, despite aggravating the life out of Satan. “I know… I know you don’t see yourself as being as close to us as we see you as. It’s not as much of a secret as you think it is,” he added, making Satan wince slightly; he had never entirely kept his feelings on that subject a secret, but it still hurt to hear. 

“I’m not gonna preach to you that you should, either, though. It’s your choice, and we all understand why you’ve made it. I just wanted to say, though, that even despite that, we would never let it convince us to _not_ consider you our brother. You’re part of this family no matter what for a lot of reasons, but you’re never gonna _not_ be our brother. And we’ve _never_ thought that you hurt us in some way because of your Wrath- unless you tried to, of course, but that’s another story.”

Huffing, as if he had messed up on whatever he planned on saying, he shook his head, turning back to face the fourth. “No matter what, we know you always think of us. We know it every time we have a birthday, or when you talk to us, or when you talk about facts and books and all the stuff you’ve ever liked. We even know it when you get mad at one of us, since most of the time, you _do_ choose to leave us and calm down before you do something bad to us. We aren’t stupid; we’ve seen it time and again that you think of us and any possible consequences of actions that may affect us. In all, what I’m trying to get at, really, is that Lucifer was _wrong_ in implying that you don’t think about us. I was awake when he said that, and it really pissed me off. I know he was just angry, but it was stupid of him to say, and I really hope Asmo gives him a piece of his mind about it when he talks to him.”

Satan took a moment to laugh softly, reaching out to grab his brother’s hand placatingly as he said, “I highly doubt Asmo would give him a piece of his mind like that. He may _want_ to, I don’t doubt that, but Asmo is understanding. I’m sure he’s already deduced a reason as to why Lucifer said that, and plans to speak to him about _that_ , instead.”

“But-” Belphie tried, a small pout coming to his features (he had a habit of pouting every time he was corrected, though Satan was unsure if anyone else had ever noticed or pointed it out to him), but Satan stopped him with a shake of his head, the action of closing his eyes making him feel like they could shut for a good ten hours. He was quite exhausted. 

“Asmodeus is not one to be too angry himself, especially when it comes to Lucifer. Do me a favour, dear Belphie, and understand; Lucifer is Asmo’s favourite.”  
  
The seventh looked at Satan with a mix of confusion, disbelief, and disgust. “I **_refuse_ ** to do that, because _you’re_ Asmo’s favourite.” Belphegor said incredulously, his (visible) eyebrow raising. “In what _realm_ has Lucifer ever been Asmo’s favourite since you were born, and why in hell are you _living_ in it?”

Satan blinked in surprise (though he was tempted to reply _the Celestial one?_ , but he resisted the urge), eyes searching the seventh’s face as he tried to form a response. “I- Well. I… Asmo is one of _Lucifer’s_ favourites. I guess that I… I had assumed that Asmo would feel the same way about him.”  
  
Belphie rolled his eye, shaking his head in further disbelief as he squeezed Satan’s hand, which he had not let go when Satan grabbed it. “I can’t believe this. Centuries of always making sure that you never go ignored, and you disrespect him like this. I’m gonna tell him.”  
  
“You will _not_ tell him.” Satan snipped, making the two laugh to themselves. “I just… I suppose it’s hard for me to imagine being the favourite, even for Asmo, when I… Well, you know.”  
  
Belphie quieted down a bit, giving Satan a knowing but sad look. “I know. But you are, and you shouldn’t ever think that you aren’t when it comes to Asmo. He may have loved Leviathan the most before you came around, but he loves no one more than he does you. Not even himself.”

“Wait a minute, Leviathan was his favourite?” Satan asked, but Belphegor shrugged the question away sheepishly, as if he hadn’t meant to reveal that. Satan was curious now; he’d always assumed that Lucifer had been Asmo’s favourite in the Celestial Realm as well, but to hear it had truly been Leviathan, it made him curious as to why Asmo had placed Satan in that position now… 

“In any case, _you_ are his favourite, Satan, so… Don’t think you aren’t. Like I said.” Belphie yawned, his embarrassment (either for himself or Satan, even the fourth couldn’t say) turning immediately into feelings of Sloth. “Now, if you have somethin’ to say, you should say it. Beel may be making a meal, but who knows how much longer that’ll be.” 

“You aren’t wrong there; when it comes to cooking, he’s almost scarily fast. I think he uses Magic to help him…” Satan agreed, looking back up at the ceiling as he found what he wanted to say.  
  
“In all actuality, it wasn’t much that I wanted to tell you in the first place. I just wanted to apologize… I know you aren’t truly the youngest of us, but I’ve grown a bit used to considering you as such. Because of that, I’m a bit upset with myself; you were the first one to look at Asmo to break Lucifer and I apart, and that doesn’t sit right with me. I’m sorry it’s come to this point, that you and the others have silent agreements to break up the greater arguments we have. For that, I’m sorry.”  
  
“A stupid reason to be sorry for.” Belphie said pointedly, his eye closed. “Any of us would do it for the rest. Even Lucifer does, when he isn’t the one arguing. Don’t apologize for that.”  
  
“What, are you using your true position as my _older_ brother to say that?” Satan teased him, chuckling as Belphie blindly swatted at his shoulder in retaliation. 

“But alright. I won’t do it again. 

“And besides that… There wasn’t much I had else to say.”  
  
 _You managed to hit a lot of it without even realizing it, after all._ Satan thought, giving Belphie a small smile, despite the seventh not seeing it. 

“Then can we take that nap? I can sense how tired you are. At least close your eyes for a bit; it’s better than nothing, take it from me.”

_You can sense it, huh? I see…_

“Yeah, I think shutting my eyes will do some good. Make sure I don’t have any nightmares, alright?”  
  
“You don’t even have to ask- of course I will.”  
  
Belphegor opened his eye up for a moment so it could meet Satan’s, the contact making the two smile at each other as they shut their eyes. Belphegor’s hand, still in Satan’s, squeezed the fourth’s fingers tightly as he settled into his pillow. Satan smiled once more as he, too, settled in, nerves calming and mind finally coming to a slower crawl than before. Bless Belphie for being a calming personality when tired, he had truly helped Satan’s anger die even more than Asmo had been able to. 

The two were laying there peacefully for several minutes before Satan heard his door opening, causing him to blink blearily in the dim light of his room as footsteps made their way to the stairs. About halfway to the top, an orange haired head finally came into view from where Satan was laying, with Beelzebub’s worried expression being among the first things he sees.

“Belphie? Satan?” He called just above a whisper, making the sixth’s twin stir. Satan, too, stirred then and was going to rub at his face when Belphegor answered.

“We’re up, Beel. ‘S the food all done?” He asked sleepily, rolling over to face the other. Beel was nervously wringing his hands together, his face shadowed with his emotions.

“Yeah. Was my turn for dinner, so I made some for everyone. Nobody wants to eat ‘til Satan does, though, and they’re gonna make sure Lucifer doesn’t try to come in before he does. So… It just leaves us.

“I wanted to talk to Satan before that, though.”  
  
“That’s alright, Beel.” He assured the sixth, sitting up a bit in the bed. “I wanted to do so, as well.”  
  
“Okay. But… I wanna do it alone.” He finally managed to say, looking at Belphegor guiltily. Despite the seventh doing many things on his own and separate from the sixth, Beel was not so inclined with many things he did. While Satan was sure Belphie wouldn’t mind, it still took the seventh a moment before it clicked what the sixth had said, and he gave a small, encouraging smile to his twin as he sat up, leaving his pillow behind himself and Satan.

“I’ll go on ahead, then. I’ll keep the food warm for everyone.” He assured Beel, squeezing Satan’s fingers one last time. Satan had the feeling of wanting to hug him, and nearly reached out for one, but Belphegor was out of bed and hugging Beel tightly. 

_That’s alright,_ Satan told himself, smiling at the sight. 

_He’ll always allow a hug from Beel. He’ll seek one out from the rest of us if he feels like it._

_He still cares for me, as I do him. He said so._

As Beelzebub and Satan watched after Belphegor’s retreating form, Satan could feel the gentle Glutton’s restlessness growing, so he pulled himself into a sitting position and patted the edge of the bed beside him, smiling as gently as he could to the sixth. 

“Come now, Beelzebub. I’ve done my dues of talking with Asmodeus and Belphegor; let me listen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'll answer any questions / comments abt anythin as soon as I can !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a like and / or comment if you enjoy !! It means a lot to me, and you should always tell an authour how you feel abt their story ! Unless youre bein excessively rude or smth, pls feel free to tell me anythin ! If ya wanna talk to me abt anythin pertainin to this fic (or even others !!) you can find me at my current tumblr url @aroace-yuuji !!!!!


End file.
